Mt. Freeze
Mt. Freeze (ひょうせつの　れいほう Sacred Mt. Ice-and-Snow) is a main-game dungeon accessible in both Red and Blue Rescue Teams. It is the eleventh dungeon to be unlocked in the main game and is the last of the chain during the fugitive period. It is immediately accessed after completing the events up to and during Frosty Forest. Mt. Freeze lies within the heart of Frosty Forest and is home to Ninetales. There are 20 floors total in Mt. Freeze, 15 of which are the main floors and 5 of which are Mt. Freeze Peak. Ninetales rests upon the fifth floor of Mt. Freeze Peak. There are no chances of finding Monster Houses or buried items on any given floor in Mt. Freeze, however weather conditions occur during floors 9 to 15, all being snow. Monster Houses and weather conditions do not appear during Mt. Freeze Peak, but there are chances of finding buried items. Plot Main Story After passing through the frozen lands of Frosty Forest, the player, partner and new recruit Absol are trudging through a heavy snowstorm. The player seems more uncomfortable than ever, constantly stating that they feel terrible. Suddenly, everything goes dark and the player senses a powerful force, and is promptly visited by Gardevoir. She then tells the player that they are getting close to the truth, whilst in the meantime the partner is getting confused by the player seemingly talking to themselves. The trio eventually find their way to the entrance of Mt. Freeze, where the player is once again given the choice of choosing the Snow Path or Mt. Freeze. Choosing the Snow Path once again makes the three wind up in a circle and they end up where they started, leaving the player no choice but to choose Mt. Freeze. Once reaching the top, the three are confronted by Team ACT, who then engage the player and partner in a battle. This is then quickly intervened by Ninetales, who decides to then tell them that the player is not the cause of the natural disasters, and that there was another human prior to this who decided to selfishly abandon their Poke'mon in a deadly situation. The three and Team ACT then leave after being told this information, and head back to Town Square. There, they then tell that the player is innocent for all of their supposed actions, and the townsfolk apologise for turning on the player, much to the dismay of Gengar, who runs off. Post Story Mt. Freeze later on also plays a part in Gengar's character arc, where the player much escort him to Ninetales as he wants to seek on how to become human again. Upon reaching the top once more, the player and Gengar confront Ninetales and it reveals that Gengar was once the human who had selfishly abandoned his Gardevoir. Gengar had also touched one of Ninetale's tails at some point, causing a 1000 year curse to be brought upon him. Gengar, wishing to remove the curse, threatens Ninetales to uplift the curse otherwise he'll get the player to attack it. Ninetales then tells the player and Gengar that they cannot uplift the curst, however they can go to the depths of a place called Murky Cave in order to lift the curse, and gives the two a stone to help aid them. The player and Gengar then leave, ready to take the journey to Murky Cave the next day. After they leave, Ninetales remarks on how Gengar has changed, and how his old emotions are clashing with his new ones Mt. Freeze Pokémon Mt. Freeze Peak Pokémon = Gallery Download.png Download (2)-1.jpg Trivia * Mt. Freeze is (presumably) the only dungeon that is used twice for story purposes, once for the main story line where the player and partner are fugitives, and another for the Gengar character arc post-game. ** In both times that Mt. Freeze has been visited, a character is searching for answers and Ninetales is involved. In the main story plot, it is the main character and partner asking Ninetales if they are the problem of the natural disasters, and in the Gengar character arc it's Gengar asking for Ninetales to find a way to lift his curse. * Mt. Freeze (the first section) has the least amount of unrecruitable Pokémon of all dungeons in the Fugitive Arc, being 1. ** It also has the least amount of Pokémon in its extension dungeon (Mt. Freeze Peak), being 1. Category:Dungeons Category:Main-Game Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Charizard Category:Alakazam Category:Tyranitar Category:Ninetales Category:Normal-Type Dungeons Category:Ice-Type Dungeons Category:Fugitive Arc Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Side Characters Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Normal/Flying-type Pokémon Category:Rock/Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Generation 2 Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon